


a house amidst trees

by hideyseek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 300 Fox Way, Color Palette Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, is a character in its own right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek
Summary: 300 Fox Way, Henrietta, Virginia, was the place to go for the spiritual, the unseen, the mysterious, and the yet-to-occur.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	a house amidst trees

**Author's Note:**

> for the @ravencyclenetwork search: colors! i've never worked with a limited palette before, so this was really tricky and fun, and i'm pleased with how it turned out. i hope you like it!


End file.
